littlesounddjfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Sound Dj FAQ
Q: How do I get a Little Sound Dj Cartridge? A: Hang out on the LSDj mailing list and wait until someone announces they have a used cart to sell (happens every month or so). OR: buy your own Backup Gear, and flash your own cartridge. Q: Why does one need to donate to download instead of downloading for free as OpenOffice? A: The donations motivate the developer to improve the program further. Q: Why does this wiki allow IP editors when IP editors are trolls? A: Q: Why isn't this wiki account-only like some of the others (e.g. Microsoft Wiki)? A: Q: Why isn't LSDj open source? A: Q: Why do full and demo versions exist instead of only a free full version? A: Q: Will it run on my Game Boy Advance? A: '''Short answer: yes! However, use a GBA SP (the old-style/wide GBA has an unusable key layout). There are two ways to run LSDj on a GBA SP. The first method is to use an original GB cart. This method allows you to use all versions of LSDj and is recomended. It is also possible to use LSDj with Flash2Advance + Goomba Emulator . NOTE: Goomba Emulator doesn't support LSDj versions 3 and up. Some people don't like the sound of sample kits on a GBA. On the other hand, a number of active gameboy musicians prefer the GBA SP sound. more on the Gameboy Advance Sucks page! '''Q: Which Game Boy model is the best? A: #Big, old, grey Game Boy (the original and best!). #Gameboy Advance SP (excellent screen, sounds good when using a cartridge for gb classic). #Pro Sound modded Game Boy Color (nice display and fast processor). #Game Boy Pocket (good display, good sound, but can have power problems.) (NOTE!: Don't use a Game Boy pocket with flash cards because it will drain the backup battery!) More info: GB Classic vs GB Color Q: How does Little Sound Dj compare to Nanoloop? A: '''Nanoloop has a drum machine-like interface and is mostly used for loop creation and sonic experimenting. LSDj is more like a modern tracker, designed ground-up for live use and song creation. Check out the LSDj vs Nanoloop page for more info! '''Q: Can I save songs? A: '''From version 3 and up, LSDj can store up to 32 songs on one cartridge. '''Q: Are Updates of LSDJ Free for Life? A: Yes Q: How big is the program? A: From v3 and up: 8 Mbit. Below v3: 4 Mbit. q: i think that your mesurement's for size are wrong. Shouldn't bit be byte? a: No, 4mbit = 0.5 mbyte and 8mbit = 1 mbyte, which are the file sizes if you look. Q: What is the difference between the versions? Is there a version history document? A: http://www.littlesounddj.com/latest/CHANGELOG and http://www.littlesounddj.com/latest/documentation/ Basically, the first version is the simplest and then they get more and more complex as more and more features and possibilities are added; The latest version is always the most versitile. Q: I did see a game boy micro, does anybody know if it works with lsdj? Also does the game boy micro support the same cartridge? if no, can those cartridges be (home) made? And how could those be made? thanks in advance Wenky A: I use a Gameboy Micro & an 128m EZFlash Powerstar II strictly for LSDJ on a regular basis & it is fantastic. Q: Can LSDj run on Gameboy Light? Will it drain the backup battery like Gameboy Pocket? Q: What is the best way to record my songs? A: Use any recording software on your computer or get Audacity for free (Win, Mac, Linux). Then plug in a double ended male aux cable into the GameBoy and your computer's mic input. Hit record and play your song, then stop when it's done.